


Not a constellation

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Warriors
Genre: Abstract, Character Focus, Gen, Holly deserved better, I think she may be my fav female character, Sibling Feelings, Starclan are either too controlling or have no control, do not repost to another site, drabblr, headcanons, im still really mad about a lot of stuff suddenlt, no beta we die like men, spoilers for POT and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: She reaches for the stars.
Relationships: The Three - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Not a constellation

**Author's Note:**

> So. There’s a wonderful animation/PMV called “Hollyleaf - Sin Triangle” on YouTube (https://youtu.be/w52QiItBybA). And just. I’ve really gotten into her character again. She was really complex and well written.
> 
> I always had hope that she’d become leader (I think killing her off was unnecessary) as well as be one of the three. Now, since she’s not I’m not against Dovewing since it correlated with the past-counterparts thin with Jay (and yes I consider Wing and Feather the same person, but I’m not gonna get into that here.) 
> 
> If Holly had a power, I think it would be something tactical, like being three or five steps ahead of someone in battle. I’ll maybe add an alternate chapter later.
> 
> Anyways, just feels.

_One day I’ll be clan leader!_

It’s a kit’s dream, almost every warrior apprentice wishes for it once.

But dreams aren’t real, aren’t viable, when her brother’s is torn apart, and he can twist any dream he wants.

* * *

_We’ll be the best Warriors in the whole Clan!_

And they try, and her brother does it almost perfectly, soaked in blood but without a scratch on his skin.

* * *

_The Warrior Code is everything._

But it is a broken thing, cracking like thin ice, as her brother sneaks off with a friend he shouldn’t have, and her other brother breaks through dreams, and she helps a friend she shouldn’t have.

As the secrets tangle, dense and dark as brambles; and they are beyond cats, aren’t they? They are constellations commanding the stars in silverpelt, so are they beyond the code-?

And she’s never been comfortable, with that idea. That she is more.   
  


even if she wants it.

even, as it turns out, she is not.

* * *

  
  


She cannot breathe, the air is thick with wet ash, though that isn’t what steals her away.

It’s a cat make of ash, fire in his eyes that may have just lit the whole forest. It’s the cat made of fire, even doused in the rain, voice more striking than the lightning as her words thunder.

_‘They are not my kits.’_

. . .And she is not Star-born, nor code-born, nor anything for that matter.

She is swept up with the smoke.

* * *

_The Warrior Code must be followed._

It’s a lie, a mockery. She’s fallen into brambles that tear and snag, ripping her crow-dark fur out. The leaves hid thorns, which are now red with blood.

The Warrior Code means nothing as her red claws and teeth drag the body to the water; as she tears the mouse she wishes were her liars; as she scores the bark beneath her and yowls these things to the moon.

The stars mean even less as she enters the tunnel, the earth falling around her.

* * *

Her brothers are constellations, and she loves them. They deserved better.

And even if she is not the same as them, she did, too.  
  


She breathes out as she lays in the dark, battered and bleeding, and wishes she could see the stars.


End file.
